Natalie Grayswift
Natalie Grayswift is one of the main characters of Partners and host to Echelon. Background High School student, comic book enthusiast, dreamer. All of these describe this indefatigable wolf. Gregarious and enthusiastic, Natalie is alpha of her pack and girlfriend of three years to Carrie Oakenfield. Originally hailing from The Ring space station with her parents, Lorna and Michael Grayswift, Natalie moved to Locksmouth with her mother following a tragic accident that took the life of her father. Her usual bubbly nature was subdued after this event and the subsequent sensory replacement therapy. Natalie took refuge in escapism, sinking into the worlds of comic books- particularly the adventures of Cap'n Comet. Carrie Oakenfield also shared a love of this particular line and- despite an initial scuffle- the two quickly became best friends. With the inclusion of Samantha, Carrie's friend, and Max, whose entry into the group was a bit of a mystery, Natalie had garnered a small pack. She had been unofficially declared de-facto leader by virtue of simply being the most level-headed of the group. With a little persuasion from Carrie, Erwin was added to the group as well, and there were five. Over the years, Carrie and Natalie's friendship evolved, each feeling more and more tender feelings for the other. At the age of 13, on Hallowed Hall's Eve, the two finally made their feelings official and entered into a more serious relationship with one another, placing Carrie as co-alpha and cementing the pack's solidarity. Natalie spent the remaining years leading up to the present enjoying the company of her close friends and socializing with everyone in school that she could, but ultimately feeling a bit of disenchantment with her future in contrast with the visions of heroics she saw in her visions and daydreams. She became known for trying out every possible extracurricular activity in a last-ditch effort to find something that would thrill her to do. Personality Natalie draws from superhero idealism that makes her a born leader for her pack. She is willing to help others when she sees them in peril, often despite what those people may actually think of her. She puts on a face made up of all the virtues she finds important in a hero: bravery, selflessness, being calm in the face of a threat, and goodwill. Beneath that, however, she is an awkward teenage girl bearing insecurities and uncertainties typical of adolescence. She fusses over her appearance (whilst simultaneously projecting disinterest) and has difficulties talking to those she is unfamiliar with and properly expressing her feelings. When she is needed, however, she can always be counted on and is often inspiring others to act similarly as a result. She holds deep-seeded fear of people laughing at the size of her rear. Having watched her mother live with such a prominent backside - accidentally bumping into things or people, having others stare and gawk at her, and even having people laugh at the sheer enormity of it - makes her self-conscious of one day ending up with Lorna's build and being likewise inconvenienced by it. It is, perhaps, Natalie's biggest source of social anxiety and one of the few things she is shy about. She is often told that her worries are misplaced by her friends and family, and despite doing her best to ignore her feelings towards it, it is a discomfort she simply cannot rid herself of. Abilities Natalie is a Jack of All Trades, possessing skills ranging anywhere from tree-climbing to guitar-playing to creative writing, but not being spectacular at any given one of them. A slight exception is made for gymnastics, which she took for a long while and enjoyed quite a bit, giving her unusually dextrous movement and very good balance. Her fighting style is a mixture of many things, from Long Fist Kung Fu theory to practical, streetwise beat-downs. She's unusually cool-headed in a conflict and makes a habit of outsmarting her opponents when she can't out-muscle them. Trivia * The pink skull on Natalie's hoodie is called Skullqer.https://inkbunny.net/journalview.php?id=110642 References Category:Characters Category:Heroes